Everything About You
by MyLamb
Summary: [SessRin][FluffyOneShot]They all tell her he's bad for her. Their relationship is wrong. Their age difference isn't right. He's bad for her. She, doesn't agree. She doesn't care.


_**Everything About You**_

"Where ya headed Rin?" Kagome's upbeat voice caught her friend's attention.

Rin flashed a fake smile, knowing very well what was about to come, "I don't know. The library maybe."

They sidewalk outside the school was surrounded by trees. The Autumn leaves were plastered to the sidewalk and road, creating a red and gold carpet.

Kagome's steps quickened. With a light sigh, Rin chewed her lip. Kagome meant well, but…

"Meaning you're going to go see Sesshoumaru?" Kagome frowned at her friend. Her relationship with that man wasn't healthy.

Rin kept walking, her head down. It wasn't far to Sesshoumaru's house. Farther than to her own, but the walk was less than half an hour.

"Rin, please listen to me." Kagome walked at Rin's side, worry marring her features.

Rin shook her head slightly, long hair falling in place around her face. Her head was swimming with thoughts – thoughts her mouth burned to speak. She kept silent however, teeth taking their frustration out on her cheek. She'd brought her situation up with Sesshoumaru once; he said to just ignore them. She didn't need them. He was right.

"It's not healthy." Kagome's voice was pure concern. Concern that boiled Rin's blood, "Rin, you're sixteen."

Rin's face darkened, her teeth nearly breaking the skin of her cheek.

"He's twenty-seven, Rin. _Twenty-seven._" Kagome tried to reach out and touch her friend, but she pulled away, "It's wrong Rin. He's not good for you. I mean, his whole aura is off. I can hardly stand to be in the same room with the guy. He's tattooed. He drinks."

Rin felt her stomach flip at the taste of blood in her mouth.

"I mean, look at what he's done to you!" The other teen was near tears. Why wouldn't Rin listen to her? "You've stopped eating! You never go home anymore! When's the last time your foster mom saw your face?"

Closing her eyes, Rin tried to calm herself. She didn't want to yell at Kagome. She only meant to help.

The dark sky grew heavier by the second. A light drizzle made its way to the Earth below, a promise of more hanging heavy in the air.

"Rin, please. Listen to me. He's bad for you!" Kagome jumped in front of her, "He's going to hurt you Rin!"

The trees shuddered, leaves rustling. Whispers of sadness floated through the air, depression tainted with hidden anger.

Opening her mouth, Rin clenched her fists, "Sesshoumaru would _never _lay a wrong hand on me," Her voice was quiet, words laced with venom.

Kagome felt her eyes burn, but kept the tears back. Rin had _never_ talked to her like that, "Rin please! Trust me, he isn't good for you."

"Trust you?" Rin lifted her head, brown eyes level with Kagome's own, "You don't know anything about him. You don't even know _me_ anymore Kagome."

"That's not true!" Her voice wavered under the intent stare.

"I don't know you Kagome. Get away from me," Rin knew her words hit home.

"I can't believe you Rin! You're letting him use you!" Kagome's face grew hot.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rin brushed past her, not looking back.

"Kohaku thinks you're just with him because you want to do something bad. You just want to do something you _know_ is wrong!" She paused, brushing the back of her hand over her wet eyes, "He's right!"

Rin chanced a glance behind her, and saw Kagome's fleeing back. Kagome had no clue. She didn't know anything.

The trees dripped their gathered rain. Silent tears overlooked. They whispered to each other, voices of sadness echoing in the forgotten air.

Pulling her jacket tighter, Rin ran. Her feet flew over the sidewalk, her heart pounding.

The clouds could hold back no longer. They dumped their water heavily on the girl below them.

Rin smiled, chocolate eyes shimmering. It was just like the day Sesshoumaru had found her. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she passed her house. Could her foster mom see her? Closing her eyes, she tossed her worry to the wind.

It didn't matter.

:------:

"Who made you angry Rin?" Sesshoumaru's house was scarcely lit. But she knew it as well as her own.

"Just one of my friends again," Rin dropped her calculus book and jacket on the coffee table. Shrugging, she dropped to the couch beside him. A pair of golden eyes followed her movements closely.

"Hn," He narrowed his eyes. Putting his left arm behind her, he brought his face close to hers, "You smell of rain."

"Does rain smell good?" She felt her heart flutter at his very touch.

"Very." Pale fingers wound in her hair, "Clean. Pure. Sad."

Rin felt to muscled arms pull her to his close, and she sighed lightly. She was comfortable here. She was at home_ here._

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck, lips trailing up her soft skin.

_"You're letting him use you!"_

He pulled her onto his lap.

"_Kohaku thinks you're just with him because you want to do something bad._"

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

"_You just want to do something you know is wrong!_"

Kissing her harder, he ran his fingers through her silken hair. She felt her heart race, and brought her hands to his chest.

"_He's right!_"

Sesshoumaru's teeth found her lip, and he tasted her blood. He closed his eyes. She was pure ecstasy. His Youkai craved her, he _wanted_ her.

Rin whimpered. No, they were wrong. She lifted her hands from his chest, bringing them to his face. If only they knew how he made her feel.

She welcomed his warm hands on her body.

Sesshoumaru made her whole. He was her other half. Kagome was wrong. Kohaku was wrong. Her foster mother was wrong. They were all wrong.

He Loved her. And she Loved him.

The trees outside whispered. Their leaves sung in the Night, their words laced with passion. Passion heard by all who cared to listen.

* * *

My first Sess/Rin. For Rachael. I'm sorry I havn't updated my other fics. I'm working on them. Any constructive criticism you can give me is Loved.


End file.
